Fixing your largest mistake
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Hell with Kikyo. But Kikyo's not there! Inuyasha is kept in Hell becuase suicide is a sin. However, Naraku gives him one chance to prove himself. Will Inuyasha make Kagome forgive him? Or will he return to Hell forever?
1. Naraku's deal and Inuyasha's mistake

Dealing with hell.

"Inuyasha, you promised to go to Hell with me." Kikyo grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt.

"Don't worry Kikyo, we'll always be together now." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the lips and allowed himself to be pulled into Hell forever.

Kagome woke up sweating. It had been three days since Inuyasha had gone with Kikyo. Kagome couldn't get the incedent out of her mind. Ever since Inuyasha left she would wake up sweating from dreaming of the event. Only, in her dreams her voice would be gone. She couldn't talk in her dreams. When it actually happened, she had screamed his name about ten times, just begging Inuyasha to listen to her. But he never looked up. Never paid attention to the fact that she was there. He just held on to Kikyo and ended his life. Kagome got out of bed. She needed a shower. Shippo had come with her to her time. Kagome had promised Sango and Miroku that her and Shippo would visit every once in awhile. Kagome needed to take a shower wake up her son ad get breakfast ready for the two of them.

In Hell

Inuyasha just gave up. He was tired and he was hurt. Something had gone wrong. He wasn't with Kikyo like he should be. Kikyo was nowhere near him. Inuyasha didn't know where she was. All he knew was that he was chained down to the floor getting whipped by one of his enemys. Naraku. Kikyo most likily wasn't even in Hell. Naraku struck Inuyasha again. Inuyasha had long stopped screaming. He couldn't even cry anymore. The pain was too much. He felt like he would die but Inuyasha knew he wouldn't. He was already dead.

"Giving up already Inuyasha? I thought you would fight more." Naraku laughed.

"Where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. The only reason he gave up his life was so he could be with Kikyo.

"You didn't know? Kikyo's case still hasn't been decided on. Your's was simple. Suicide. Thats why you're here Inuyasha." Naraku explained.

'Kikyo's not here? Then, this was all for nothing.' Inuyasha let his head fall. Tears fell onto the brimstone this place called ground.

"You know, that girl Kagome really loved you. Becuase you gave up your life she's dreamt about you ever since." Naraku said.

"Shut up." Inuyasha didn't want to hear her name. "Just **shut up about Kagome!" **Inuyasha couldn't take hearing Kagome's name."I know what I did was wrong! If I could change what I did I would! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Naraku came up with an idea. After all, he always did love bets.

"Alright Inuyasha. I'll make you a deal. If you can make Kagome forgive you by the 25th, then I'll give you another life. But, if you can't then you will come strait back here. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Listen, there is a catch, she will be the only one who can see and hear you. You have till the 25th. That's all the time I'm giving you."

Inuyasha was surrounded by darkness. Then he was in Kagome's room. "I have until the 25th. But today's the 25th. Did hemean next month? I hope so."


	2. I only have till Christmas

Chapter two.

I only have till Christmas.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Kagome had once told him about a holiday on the 25th of December. To bad he couldn't remember anything about it. He saw Kagome and Shippo sitting in front of the box that Inuyasha had once heard Kagome call a TV.

"Shippo, I'll be upstairs in my room studying. Call me if you need me." Kagome told the fox boy.

Shippo nodded his head. "Ok, Okaa san, do you want me to make lunch?"

"That would be great Sweetie."

Inuyasha's face softened when he heard Shippo call Kagome his mother. At that moment Inuyasha felt he was missing something. It was as if someone had torn his heart out then cut it in half and placed it back in his chest.

"Why am I feeling like this? I'm dead, I shouldn't be feeling like this." Inuyasha decided it would be best to follow Kagome. He only had one month until he had to have Kagome forgive him.

Kagome sat at her desk doing homework. She still wasn't caught up with school becuase of all the times Inuyasha dragged her back to his time. Kagome still wanted to go to college. Her hopes weren't as high as they shouldbe though. Now she had to take care of Shippo. Inuyasha walked up to the door. Last time there was no problem, the door was open. Now however, Kagome had shut the door. Inuyasha triedto open it but his hand went through the knob. Hoping to the gods he was right, Inuyasha walked through the door.

"What the hell? How'd that happen?"

Kogome looked up from her homework, for a minute there she thought she heard Inuyasha. But he died threedays ago. Kagome turned around to look behind her. Inuyasha...was there. But something was different about him.

"Inu...Yasha? It...can't be." Kagomemanaged to say. After that, she fainted from the shock.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and decided to put her in her bed. He leaned down to pick Kagome up and his hand went right through her just like it did with the door.

"How am I supposed to get her to forgive me if I can't even touch her? Naraku you basterd." Inuyasha mumbled.

He had no choice, Inuyasha had to leave Kagome where she was. But he had to tell how long he had. So Inuyasha leaned down close to Kagome's ear.

"I only have till the25th next month Kagome. Will you forgive me?"


	3. Kagome's plan

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up on the floor of her bed room. She started to cry when she sat up. Inuyasha couldn't have been there. He was dead.

"It was all a dream. It couldn't have been real, that stupid idoit took his own life." Kagome wispered.

Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome's bed. Naraku was right. Kagome did love him. But did she love him enoufe to forgive him? That's what really mattered. Becuase if she didn't, he would spend the rest of time in Hell getting whipped by Naraku for his stupid wish to be with Kikyo. Kagome turned around. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was really there. She could see strait through him, but he was there.

"But you..died." Kagome said once her voice returned to her.

"Kagome, I only have the 25th to be here. If you don't forgive me by then, Naraku will drag me back to Hell." Inuyasha explained.

"So you have until Christmas? But what do you mean if I don't forgive you?"

"Naraku struck a deal with me, if you forgive me I get a new life. If you don't I go back to Hell." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome walked back to her desk. She still had work to do. After the explaintion Inuyasha gave her, she wasn't in the 'mood' to forgive him. Kagome knew what the real reason was. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo but couldn't, so he made a deal with Naraku so he could get another life. He had used her before, he'd do it again.

"So, that's what I am, just a tool for you to live again."

Inuyasha looked down. Kagome hadn't even turned to look at him when she said that. is that what she thought she was? A tool? He couldn't talk with her being this angry at him.

"How...can I...forgive you?" Kagome asked after three minutes of silence.

'She right. I can't even forgive myself for what I did. How can she?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome had every right to hate him. She shouldn't forgive him. No matter how long Naraku gave Inuyasha it just wasn't long enough for Kagome to forgive him.

"I...I don't know, Kagome. I don't know."

Kagome looked up, she had been so shocked by his answer that she dropped the pencil she was holding. She expected him to yell at her, expected him to get angry, but here Inuyasha was, head down actually thinking for once. Kagome put her head down on her desk and cried. She had wanted to see Inuyasha, but she just couldn't forgive him. He had confused her for too long, hurt her too much.

"I'm sorry Kagome, if I had known this would have happened I would have done things diferent. I'm sorry I hurt you for so long. I never realized this would happen."

Kagome ran out of the room in tears. This was the first time Inuyasha ever apologized to her. (Execpt when her broke her clock.) She had to get a towel to dry her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the floor. He didn't want her to leave. Inuyasha was trying to make things up to her. Inuyasha sat down on the floor. Hoping that he wouldn't go through it.

'This, this is the first time he's ever apologized.' Kagome thought while in the bathroom.

Kagome walked back into her room, she still had work tio do and all Inuyasha ever did was distract her. Then her would cheat on her with Kikyo. And then he would yell at **Her **for being **friendly** with **Koga!**

Kagome couldn't stand the way he acted. He did a number of stupid things then comes back and says, Kagome forgive me?

She would show him. Kagome would do the same exact things he did to her. Maybe then Inuyasha would know how she feels.

In Hell

Naraku couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha thought being torchured by him was bad. Just wait until he found out what Kagome would do. She was smarter then Naraku ever gave her credit for.


	4. Revenge plan 1 and stupididy

Chapter 4

Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting down on the floor of her room.

"Well, I'd love to forgive you Inuyasha but, I'm a little busy." Kagome announced.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. But he didn't understand. She was busy? It didn't make any sense.

"What do ya mean you're busy?"

"I'm going back to the feudal era; I promised Koga I'd meet with him." Kagome explained. She turned around to see Inuyasha's face. Kagome wanted to laugh, he was definitely jealous. She held back from laughing though, it would just confuse the puppy boy.

"Sorry, I already have plans."

"Why the hell do you want to meet that wolf! Koga's a jackass!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned around so she was in front of her desk. How did think he could control her? Wasn't there some sort of rule the dead had to follow? Like don't mess with relationships of the living? There had to be some sort of code to this.

"My love life is none of **your concern** Inuyasha." Kagome stated. She did say that to tick him off but Koga was not a jackass. Koga was alot nicer to Kagome then Inuyasha had ever been. And since Inuyasha died Koga had helped Kagome when she was in the fedual era. Inuyasha couldn't understand how much pain she was in. He really srewed up when he went withKikyo. The day he died Koga had hugged her fortwo hours flat, just so she could cry on him.

"Well, I'm going to grabShippo then head out. See you later Inuyasha." Kagome said. This was part one in her plan to show Inuyasha her feelings. She wasn't really going to see Koga. She was going to the mall. Eri had invited her to go shopping. Kagome couldn't wait to get new clothes. But, she did say she was taking Shippo. Kagome dicided to have Sango and Miroku watch Shippo. Plus, it would trick Inuyasha if she really went down the well.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and they went down the well. She wanted to see her friends anyway so this would fit perfectly. Shippo found Kilala and played with her. Once Kagome knew Sango and Miroku were ok with watching Shippo she left for her own time. Kagome went strait for the mall. It had been along time since her had been with her friends from school.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

"Damnit Kagome! I come back and you go off to see Koga!" Inuyasha fumed to himself. He sat there thinking of all the things Kagome and Koga were doing. Finally Inuyasha gotso tired of waiting for Kagome. (It only took about ten minutes.) Inuyasha decided to go down the well after her. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door but as soon as he stepped outside he was surrounded by fire.

"What the?"

"Tut tut tut! You're more of an idoit then I thought. Do you really have that little confidence in Kagome? Or did you think she'd never forgive you?"

"Naraku! What the fuck am I doing here!" He asked. "You gave me a month."

Naraku shook his head. Did he really think he could roam free around the Earth?

"You have no body Inuyasha. If you leave Kagome's house your soul will come back here on it's own." Naraku explained.

"What! But Kikyo"

"Kikyo had a body, even though it was fake it still allowed her to stay onearth."

"Oh," Inuyasha didn't really understand the sense in that but it wasn't up to him. "Well, how do I get back?"

Naraku shook his head. "This will be the only time that I will return you to Earth. If you try to leave Kagome's house agian, I will keep you here."

On Earth with Kagome.

"Where is Inuyasha? He said he had till Christmas. Was he lied to?" Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha had been gone for five days.


	5. Can't be forgiven

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled at he was placed back in Kagome's room.

Kagome turned around. Inuyasha was back. So Naraku didn't lie to him. Then what happened?

"Where were you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome would be pissed if she found out he tried to follow her.

"I…had to sort out some things with Naraku." Inuyasha lied looking at the door.

Kagome was about to turn back around when she realized something. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. He was hiding something.

"Look me in the eyes and say that!" Kagome yelled as tears were in her eyes.

Inuyasha walked through the door. There was no way he could be near Kagome. She was right to yell at him. Kagome followed him. He had to tell her what happened. She had been worried about him. Did he even care about her?

Inuyasha was leaning against the sofa. He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried to get Kagome to forgive him, but he screwed up again. Maybe it would just be better to go back to Hell. It would not hurt nearly as much as the pain he had now.

"What really happened?" Kagome demanded.

"I…I tried to follow you. To see what you were doing with Koga. But, I don't have a body so I automatically went back to Hell. Naraku told me if I leave your house again he'd keep me." Inuyasha admitted.

"I…I can't believe you!" Kagome cried. "I didn't even go see Koga! I was just giving you a taste of revenge for all the times you ran off with Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He never knew Kagome could yell that loud.

"I never want to see you again! I'll never forgive you! Never! You don't disserve to be forgiven! You asshole!"

Inuyasha was surrounded by darkness. Just like when Naraku put him in Kagome's room. Chains came out from the darkness and shackled themselves to Inuyasha's wrists and ankles. Inuyasha hit stone. He was confused. What had happened? Fire burned the back of his neck and his arms. Naraku walked through the flames till he was only a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"Here I thought you actually had a chance." Naraku remarked. "But you had to screw it up. Didn't you Inuyasha?"

"What did I do wrong?" Inuyasha whimpered.

Naraku pulled out a list from the back pocket of his pants.

" 1. You murdered dozens of people for your own purposes.

2. You tried to steal a jewel to become full demon.

3. You attacked an innocent girl because you thought she was Kikyo.

4. You tried to kill a monk just to get his jewel shards.

5. You committed suicide.

6. You lied to Kagome.

Over all do you know how many times you sinned?"

Inuyasha sat speechless. Was he really that bad? Then he thought of something.

"Fuck, that's nothing compared to you." He sneered.

Naraku looked at the list again.

"7. You curse continually for no reason. Yes, cursing is a sin."

"I ain't got nuthin compared to you."

Naraku kneeled down to be eye level with Inuyasha.

"I've murdered and lied to people. That's it. I don't curse, I take things from my dead victims. That's not stealing." Naraku answered. (I don't know that much about the anime because Naraku's only in a few eps but he doesn't curse in the manga.)

Inuyasha looked down. Naraku had a point. He just didn't want to believe it. Naraku's whip crashed against Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha had his breath knocked out of him from the blow. Naraku pressed his hand to Inuyasha's head, forcing Inuyasha to go on his hands and knees. Inuyasha sucked on his breath preparing himself for the blow his bottom would soon take.

SNAP! Inuyasha drew another breath.

SNAP! "Please…just…stop. I…can't take…anymore…tonight." Inuyasha begged.

"Why would I listen to you?" Naraku asked. SNAP! "In case you've forgotten, my job is to punish you anyway **I** deem fit.

"I (pant) know that." Inuyasha answered.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Naraku watched as Inuyasha gave out. He smirked, even though he did give Inuyasha the chance for another life, he didn't want to lose his favorite toy. Naraku had always wanted to torture Inuyasha. Even though everyone else in Hell was suffering Naraku was having the time of his death? Ok, the time of his death.

Naraku left his toy five hours later. Inuyasha laid down on the hot brimstone. All he could do was cry. He lost Kikyo, then Kagome and now he had no hope. He was damned to Hell forever. Inuyasha pulled on the chains, but all they did was rattle. The harder he pulled the more pain he gave himself.


	6. Thank You

Inuyasha closed his eyes; he didn't want to feel pain anymore. He wanted nothingness; for once he envied Naraku's daughter Kanna. She felt no emotional pain and she couldn't react to physical pain. She had complete peace. A soft, cooling light reached the bleeding hanyou.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha ignored the voice talking to him. The woman in front of him was getting very ticked off. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she took an arrow out of her quiver and shot it at one of the chains effective breaking the chain. Inuyasha jolted up from the shock the Miko's power gave him.

"Kikyo? But… Naraku…how?" Inuyasha stammered. Kikyo giggled.

"Inuyasha, I am neither damned nor blessed. I am death. My boss wants to talk with you."

Inuyasha just nodded at that point. What else did have to lose?

"Kikyo? Exactly how did you become death?"

"I took the souls of deceased women when I was resurrected and guided them to peaceful places while they energized my clay body." Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha just nodded, he was in too much agony to do anything else. Kikyo laid out her hand for him to take. He slowly reached out to her and she pulled him up wrapping her arms around him so he wouldn't fall. Then she surrounded them both with a soft blue flame.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening he would have panicked if Kikyo didn't look so calm and happy. Then Inuyasha realized something, Kikyo was actually happy for the first time in fifty years. Whatever happened was a good thing for her. Then they stopped. It was dark and….they were in Kagome's living room!

"Kikyo but…why…I mean" Kikyo put her finger on his lips.

"My boss was to busy to talk with you so I went ahead and just gave you your life back, he'll just have to wait a few centuries but it doesn't matter to him. I must be going now," before she walked away she turned to Inuyasha. "It's ok to love someone else besides me, make Kagome happy. You've already given her enough heartbreak." Then Kikyo vanished completely.

Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes, trying to grasp what happened. Kikyo had told him she had given him his life back, which meant he had a body again.

"I did not expect that. Thanks Kikyo, I owe you one."

Then a voice came strait from the air.

"Call it a late Christmas present."

Inuyasha walked quietly up the stairs so he didn't wake anyone up. Slowly he opened Kagome's door and laid down next to her underneath the covers.

"I will never hurt you again Kagome." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Boy, was she in for a surprise when she woke up.


End file.
